Valentine Day
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Rin si Nerd untuk menyerahkan coklat pada Len sang Idola. Bisakah Luka dan Miku membantunya? Bagaimana caranya?


**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu tengah menyusuri lorong sekolah yang masih sepi. Penampilan gadis itu di bawah rata-rata siswi lainnya.

Oke, seragamnya memang rapi. Tapi, dengan kacamata bulat tebal yang menutupi iris _sapphire_nya dan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua di bawah, membuatnya mendapat julukan _'nerd'_.

Tapi, bagimanapun juga, dia adalah seorang gadis yang bisa saja jatuh cinta. Dan, ia menyukai sang Pangeran Sekolah yang selalu diincar oleh para siswi, Len Kagamine.

Gadis yang kadang tak diketahui keberadaannya itu bernama Rin Kagami. Kadang, keberadaan Rin dianggap tak ada oleh yang lainnya, walau ia berada di sekitar yang lain.

Rin memiliki dua orang teman yang dibilang sangat akrab dan pengertian padanya, Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka.

Yah, di sekolah itu memang ada beberapa siswa yang dianggap paling diincar. Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine dan Gakupo Kamui.

Kaito diincar karena ketampanannya. Walau kadang sifatnya bodoh, tapi nilainya dalam pelajaran selalu tinggi. Sayangnya, ia sudah mempunyai pacar, yaitu Miku.

Len terkenal karena alasan yang sama dengan Kaito. Bedanya, sifat Len terkesan dingin pada para _fansgirl_nya. Berbeda dengan Kaito yang ramah pada _fansgirl_nya.

Dan, Gakupo yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan cara bermain pedangnya yang luar biasa. Secara, Gakupo adalah ketua klub kendo di sekolah. Ia sudah berpacaran dengan Luka.

Bisa dibilang, hanya Len yang masih belum memiliki pasangan. Dan hal ini, selalu dijadikan bahan untuk mengerjai Rin yang menyukai Len.

Rin memasuki kelasnya. Dan ia mendapati Luka dan Gakupo yang lagi 'perang', Miku dan Kaito yang bersenda gurau dan Len yang duduk di bangku terpisah sambil memainkan _handphone_nya.

Miku yang menyadari kehadiran Rin, segera melambaikan tangannya. Rin hanya menunduk dan segera berjalan dengan kaku, seperti biasa.

"Rin! Apa kau ingat, besok hari apa?" tanya Miku dengan mata berbinar. Rin terdiam dan berpikir.

"Hari apa?" tanya Rin balik. Yah, Rin memang tak tahu, besok hari apa. Miku cemberut mendengar ucapan Rin dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan Kaito menepuk kedua sisi pipi Miku.

"Sakit! BaKaito!" pekik Miku, sedangkan Kaito hanya nyengir kuda dengan jari yang membentuk _'peace'_.

"Memang, besok hari apa?" tanya Luka yang juga tak tahu.

Miku kembali cemberut. Sementara, Rin dan Luka hanya saling pandang dengan bingung. Kaito dan Gakupo saling melempar senyum lebar. Sepertinya, Kaito dan Gakupo tahu, besok itu hari apa.

"Valentine."

Mereka semua segera menoleh ke arah Len yang baru saja menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh mereka. Luka hanya menepuk keningnya ketika menyadari arti dari datangnya hari itu. Sedangkan Rin hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Itu artinya, kita panen coklat!" pekik Kaito dan Gakupo riang sambil menepukkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Kalau sudah dapat coklat, berarti kalian tak butuh coklat dari kami."

Kaito dan Gakupo langsung diam dan menatap Luka horor setelah mengatakan itu. Tak dapat coklat dari pacar? Itu adalah penderitaan bagi kedua idola itu.

"Jangan! Justru, coklat dari kalian yang kami tunggu!" pekik Kaito dan Gakupo kompak.

Rin hanya bisa mendengarkan berbagai pekikkan dari teman-temannya itu. Ia segera berjalan menuju kursinya, yang berada tepat di depan kursi Len. Bagi Rin, ini sudah biasa.

Rin menaruh tasnya di kursinya, lalu duduk di kursinya diikuti oleh helaan nafas.

Valentine. Rin sangat ingin memberikan coklat buatannya untuk Len. Tapi, apa mungkin? Oke, ia memang cukup dekat dengan ketiga idola sekolah itu. Tapi, apa Len mau menerimanya?

Rin menoleh ke belakang saat pundaknya ditepuk pelan. Dan Rin mendapati Len yang memandangnya. Rin sedikit memerah karena tatapannya itu.

"Kau buat coklat?"

Rin terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaan dari Len membuatnya bingung. Ia sendiri masih bingung, harus buat coklat atau tidak.

"Entahlah. Aku masih bingung."

Entah hanya perasaan Rin saja atau apa, tapi Rin merasa kalau pandangan mata Len sedikit kecewa mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Memang kenapa?"

Len menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Rin. Rin mengernyit bingung. Tumben, Len menanyakan hal yang tak terlalu penting padanya.

Tiba-tiba, leher Rin dipeluk dengan cukup erat dari belakang. Pelakunya, Miku.

"M-Miku… Ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan heran. Miku langsung nyengir lebar.

"Kau akan buat coklat 'kan?"

Rin sedikit menggidik ngeri saat melihat Miku tersenyum menyeramkan. Owh… Miku _yandere_.

"M-mungkin… y-ya…"

Miku tersenyum manis dan langsung berteriak kegirangan. Sedangkan Rin, menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, ia tak akan di_burn_ oleh Miku dengan _bazooka_ miliknya.

"Buat siapa, Rin?"

Rin kembali menoleh ke arah Len. Ia berpikir sejenak. Jawab jujur, atau bohong? Pilih yang ambigu aja 'deh!

"Entahlah. Aku masih bingung."

Len mendengus dengan cukup keras setelah Rin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Rin kembali bertanya dalam hati tentang keanehan Len hari ini. Biasanya, ia tak akan berbicara pada Rin jika penting. Tapi, kali ini 'kan hanya masalah kecil.

Lamunan Rin langsung buyar, setelah bel sekolah berbunyi dengan sangat keras dan memekakan telinga.

* * *

Rin berjalan menuju rumahnya diikuti Miku dan Luka yang katanya mau menginap. Sebenarnya, Rin menolak, tapi Miku dan Luka tetap memaksanya. Jadi, terima saja.

Untungnya, rumah Miku dan Luka dekat dengan rumah Rin, sehingga tak akan repot untuk mengambil seragam sekolah untuk besok.

Rin hanya berjalan dalam diam, sementara Miku dan Luka berbicara sambil berbisik di belakang Rin. Rin 'sih, sebodoh amat tentang mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Rin langsung menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Miku dan Luka berada di ruang tamu. Orang tua Rin sedang dinas di luar kota, jadi sepi.

Rin keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek. Oh ya, rambutnya sudah diurai dan ia melepas kacamatanya, serta pita putih manis di atas kepalanya.

Rin segera menyediakan minum di dapur dan membawanya ke ruang tamu untuk Miku dan Luka.

"Ini minumnya."

Miku dan Luka cengo sejenak. Penampilan Rin benar-benar beda dari penampilannya di sekolah. Miku dan Luka sendiri masih diam.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Rin sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan Miku dan Luka.

"Tidak… Hanya saja, kau terlihat berbeda," jawab Miku dengan cengiran aneh.

"Kenapa tak berpenampilan seperti ini saat ke sekolah?" tanya Luka. Miku mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan Luka.

"Hah… Aku ke sekolah cari ilmu, bukan cari cowok."

Luka dan Miku cengo di tempat. Rin bilang, kalau ia ke sekolah cari ilmu. Sedangkan, Rin sendiri menyukai Len. Sepertinya, Miku dan Luka harus meralat ucapan Rin 'deh.

"Rin, kalau kau ke sekolah cari ilmu. Kenapa kau menyukai Len?"

Pertanyaan dari Miku membuat Rin tertegun sejenak. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cari bahan untuk buat coklat saja," ucap Luka mengalihkan pembicaraan yang terdengar canggung itu.

Miku pun mengangguk setuju. Sehingga, ketiganya pun kembali keluar rumah untuk mencari bahan membuat coklat

* * *

Ketiganya membuat coklat dengan serius. Tentunya, agar yang menerima coklat tersebut puas dengan hasil buatan mereka.

Luka membuat coklat berwarna ungu dengan bentuk bintang dan binatang. Yah, rasa anggur. Sebenarnya, Luka mencari coklat rasa terong, sayangnya toko tersebut tak menjualnya. Sehingga, Luka membeli rasa anggur yang memiliki warna ungu yang sama dengan terong.

Miku membuat coklat berbentuk es krim dan sayuran dengan warna coklat dan biru. Warna biru didapatnya dari coklat rasa _blueberry_ yang dibelinya. Karena Miku tahu, kalau Kaito menyukai rasa _blueberry_. Untung, toko tersebut menjual yang rasa _blueberry_.

Rin membuat coklat berbentuk hati dan buah dengan warna coklat, kuning dan _orange_. Warna kuning dari rasa pisang dan _orange_ dari rasa jeruk. Awalnya, Rin sedikit bingung dalam memilih rasa. Hingga ia teringat dengan makanan kesukaannya dan Len.

Luka memasukkan satu persatu coklat kecil ke dalam toples berbentuk persegi. Setelah selesai memasukkan hingga toples itu penuh, Luka segera mengikat toples tersebut dengan pita berwarna ungu dengan gambar hati berwarna merah muda.

Miku pun mengikuti Luka, yaitu memasukkan coklat ke dalam toples miliknya yang berbentuk lingkaran. Miku mengambil pita berwarna biru laut dengan strip _teal_ di pita tersebut dan mengikatnya pada toples miliknya.

Rin memasukkan coklat ke dalam toples berbentuk hati dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah menutup toples yang sudah terisi penuh, Rin mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna _orange_ dengan bintik kuning.

Setelah selesai, ketiganya segera memasukkan ketiga toples milik mereka ke dalam lemari pendingin di rumah Rin. Dan tahap pertama di hari valentine, selesai!

* * *

Rin menyusuri jalan dengan lesu. Di belakangnya, Miku dan Luka sedang berbincang. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Dan ini adalah hari valentine. Hari paling bagus untuk menyatakan perasaan pada lawan jenis yang disukai.

Penampilan Rin hari ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya, rambutnya diurai dan ia tak memakai kacamata tebalnya. Rin mengubah penampilannya karena terpaksa. Yah, tadi pagi sempat ada perang sebentar 'sih.

Rin mau menurut, karena tadi, Miku menodongkan _bazooka_nya tepat ke arah Rin. Jadi, Rin pasrah saat didandani oleh Luka.

Mereka segera memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Terdengar beberapa siswa yang saling berbisik saat ketiganya berjalan. Pasti bertanya-tanya tentang Rin. Toh, Rin biasanya tak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Rin, sepertinya kau punya _fansboy_ 'deh," bisik Miku pada Rin. Rin hanya angkat bahu saja.

Ketiganya pun kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Saat tiba di lorong sekolah. Terdengar berbagai teriakan histeris dari para siswi. Ah, pasti karena trio idola sekolah.

Miku dan Luka yang mendengar teriakan itu, segera menarik pergelangan tangan Rin dan berlari mendekati kerumunan siswi _fanatic_ itu.

Luka dan Miku menerobos para siswi itu dengan kasar. Hingga, mereka tiba di hadapan Kaito, Gakupo dan Len yang berwajah kaget, _minus_ Len yang ekspresinya sulit dideskripsikan.

"Luka-_sama_~ Saya mau coklat dari anda~" ucap Gakupo menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Luka. Luka menghela nafas. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba isi tasnya untuk mencari toples coklat miliknya.

Setelah mendapati toples coklatnya, Luka langsung menaruhnya di telapak tangan Gakupo. Dan Gakupo langsung tersenyum penuh bahagia.

"Miku, aku juga mau coklat~" ucap Kaito dengan manja. Miku berusaha menahan ronaan di wajahnya itu.

Miku pun membuka tasnya dan mencari toplesnya yang berbentuk lingkaran. Dan memberikannya pada Kaito. Kaito pun menerimanya dengan wajah seperti anak kecil yang baru diberikan mainan.

Rin dan Len hanya diam menyaksikan adegan keempat teman mereka. Hingga, Rin tersadar dari lamunannya karena Miku yang berbisik padanya.

"Pst… Serahkan sekarang!"

Rin segera membuka tasnya dengan ekspresi gugup. Ia berusaha mencari toples coklatnya yang berntuk hati. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

'Sepertinya… tertinggal di meja makan… Yah… gagal lagi…' pikir Rin kecewa.

Dua tahun lalu, Rin membuat coklat untuk Len. Tapi, rasanya gak karuan. Sehingga, Rin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerahkan coklatnya pada Len.

Tahun lalu, Rin menjatuhkan toples coklatnya karena berlari di lorong sekolah. Sehingga, seluruh isi coklatnya berhamburan dan tak bisa di makan lagi. Jadi, Rin batal memberikannya pada Len.

Tahun ini, Rin sudah berhasil membuat coklat dengan rasa yang menurutnya pas. Namun naas. Toples coklat yang sudah dihiasnya sedemikian rupa, justru tertinggal di meja makan.

Rin tertunduk kecewa untuk beberapa saat. Mengenang pengalamannya yang selalu berujung kesialan saat valentine.

"Kau Rin 'kan?"

Rin menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap Len yang bertanya. Rin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau berbeda dari biasanya."

Rin tertegun sejenak. Sebelum wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia langsung lari ke kelas dengan wajah merah sempurna.

* * *

Rin merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Hari yang melelahkan. Karena merubah penampilannya, ia jadi berurusan dengan para siswa yang langsung membentuk _fansclub_ dirinya. Oh, Rin benar-benar benci hal semacam itu. Karena itulah, ia sengaja berpenampilan di bawah rata-rata.

Rin duduk dari posisinya. Tangannya segera mengambil toples coklat yang tadi tertinggal di meja makan. Nasib Rin tentang percintaan, memang selalu saja ada halangan.

Untung besok hari Minggu. Jadi, bisa tidur sampai siang. Sekaligus, meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh tak baik dalam percintaan.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Rin menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Ia pun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Rin membuka pintu rumahnya yang sedari tadi diketuk dengan intonasi yang berbeda-beda. Awalnya pelan, hingga menjadi ketukan berirama cepat. Mungkin, yang mengetuk sudah tidak sabar.

Rin terasa membeku saat melihat yang datang ke rumahnya itu. Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo dan Len. Mereka semua berdiri di depan pintu rumah Rin dengan sebuah tas besar di punggung masing-masing.

"K-kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Rin heran. Miku dan Luka nyengir lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kami mau menginap lagi!" jawab Luka dan Miku kompak.

"Mereka juga?" tanya Rin lagi sambil menunjuk Kaito, Gakupo dan Len.

"Yup! Kalau menginapnya banyakan 'kan lebih seru!" ucap Miku semangat.

Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya sejenak. Sebelum ia mulai mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

Mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Yah, ini karena Miku yang memanggil semuanya untuk berkumpul. Miku pun mulai berbicara.

"Rin, di sini ada berapa kamar?" tanya Miku.

"Tiga. Kamarku, kamar orang tuaku dan kamar tamu," jawab Rin.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Kaito di kamar orang tuamu, Luka dan Gakupo di kamar tamu. Lalu, kau dan Len di kamarmu. Setuju?" ucap Miku meminta persetujuan yang lainnya.

"SETUJU!" jawab Kaito dan Gakupo semangat. Luka cuma ngangguk pelan. Len masih berwarah datar. Rin wajahnya memerah.

Tapi, apa daya? Satu lawan empat, karena Len sepertinya gak terlalu peduli tentang pembagian kamar. Rin hanya bisa mengalah saja, daripada di_burn_ Miku dan digampar Luka.

* * *

Bulan sudah naik. Sinarnya yang memantul dari matahari, membuat Rin sukses menggalau semalaman karena nasibnya yang sial dalam percintaan.

Rin berdiri di atas balkon rumahnya sembari menatap bulan dan menikmati angin malam yang berhembus. Ia sangat menyukai suasana hening dan menenangkan seperti saat ini.

"Hei."

Rin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan Rin mendapati Len yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau terbangun 'ya?"

"Tidak juga."

Hanya percakapan kecil saja yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Rin kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Sementara Len, berdiri di sebelah Rin dan mengikuti apa yang Rin lakukan.

Cukup lama keheningan yang terjadi. Hingga semuanya pecah karena Len yang bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kau… tadi memberikan coklat 'ya?"

Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan pandangan bingung. Entah hanya perasaan Rin saja, atau apa. Tapi, Rin merasa kalau Pandangan Len seakan berkata kalau ia kecewa? Atau apa?

"Tidak… Toples coklatku tertinggal."

Mendengar jawaban Rin yang diikuti helaan nafas itu, Len tersenyum kecil. Rin sendiri tak terlalu menggubris apa yang dipertanyakan oleh Len tadi.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Rin pun teringat sesuatu. Ia segera melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di dinding kamarnya dari balkon. Masih jam sebelas malam. Hari belum berganti. Berarti, masih hari valentine 'kan?

Rin segera meninggalkan posisinya dengan berlari kecil menuju lantai bawah, meninggalkan Len yang terdiam dengan pandangan bingung.

Rin membuka pintu lemari pendingin dengan cepat, disertai senyum yang berada di bibirnya. Ia mengambil toples coklat yang masih disimpannya. Sedikit berembun. Tapi, tak masalah. Yang penting maknanya.

Setelah menutup pintu lemari pendingin, Rin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia sedikit mendobrak pintunya karena terlalu terburu-buru.

Setibanya, di dalam kamarnya. Rin berjalan pelan menuju balkon sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terputus-putus. Toples coklatnya masih berada di genggamannya.

Rin berhenti tepat diposisinya sebelumnya. Ia tertegun sejenak. Berusaha memikirkan kata apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kau dari mana?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len sejenak sebelum mulai menjawab.

"D-dari dapur…!"

Keringat dingin langsung mengalir di pelipis Rin. Ia tak menyangka, kalau Len akan bertanya seperti itu. Toples coklat yang dipegangnya, disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau bawa apa?"

Rin semakin panik. Sementara Len, berusaha melihat apa yang digenggam Rin di belakang punggungnya itu.

"Coklat 'ya?"

Wajah Rin langsung memerah karena tebakan Len benar. Yah, Len menebaknya dengan senyum miring. Rin hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena gugup.

"Buat siapa ,huh?"

Rin masih terdiam. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Ia benar-benar bingung harus jawab apa.

Karena Rin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Len langsung mengambil toples coklat dari tangan Rin.

Rin yang terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah Len dengan pandangan kaget dan beberapa garis merah.

Len memperhatikan toples itu seksama. Sementara, Rin hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Ini pertama kalinya, ia menyerahkan coklat buatan sendiri. Yah, sebelumnya 'kan selalu gagal.

Len mulai membuka pita _orange_ dengan bintik kuning yang mengikat toples tersebut dengan rapi. Embun masih berada di tutup toples itu, karena baru dikeluarkan dari suhu yang tinggi.

Rin mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sendiri menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Len setelah memakan coklatnya itu.

Tutup toples pun dibukanya. Len mulai mengambil satu coklat berbentuk hati dengan warna kuning dan coklat. Ia memasukkan potongan coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

Rin menatap Len dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia sangat ingin mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Len. Tapi, apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Len?

"Pahit."

Rin diam membatu. Rasanya, halilintar baru saja menyambarnya dan meruntuhkan hatinya. Coklat yang dibuatnya kali ini gagal. Padahal, ini coklat pertama yang diserahkannya.

Rin kembali tertunduk dengan wajah kecewa. Ia hanya memikirkan tentang coklatnya yang gagal itu. Sementara Len, hanya memandang Rin dengan pandangannya yang biasa.

Tangan Rin mulai menarik toples coklat itu dari tangan Len. Hingga, toples itu berhasil direbut Rin karena Len lengah. Len memandang Rin dengan bingung. Coklat itu untuknya 'kan? Lalu, kenapa coklat itu diambil lagi?

"A-aku akan menggantinya!"

Len membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan Rin. Rin berniat membuat ulang coklatnya. Ia sangat ingin memberikan Len coklat yang manis. Bukan yang pahit.

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat mendengar ucapan Rin. Sebenarnya, ia sangat senang mendapatkan coklat dari Rin. Tapi, setelah coklat itu diambil kembali, perasaannya langsung berubah drastis.

"Tak perlu. Kau sudah membuatnya susah payah 'kan?"

Kali ini, Rin yang menatap Len dengan pandangan terkejut. Sementara Len hanya menunjukkan senyum manis yang jarang diperlihatkannya saat di sekolah.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Coklat buatannya pahit, bukan? Tapi, kenapa Len tak mau ia mengganti coklatnya dengan yang baru? Apa maksud Len?

"Apa maksudmu? Coklatnya pahit 'kan? Jadi, aku mau menggantinya dengan rasa yang pas."

Suasana hening sejenak. Sebelum suara tawa Len mulai terdengar. Rin hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Oke, Len memang tak pernah tertawa saat di sekolah. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung.

Setelah puas tertawa, tawa Len mulai mereda secara perlahan. Hingga tawanya tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Rin hanya bisa menahan ronaan di wajahnya karena senyuman Len.

"Memang pahit. Tapi, aku tahu cara agar coklat ini tak pahit."

Rin memandang Len dengan heran. Sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

Belum sempat rasa penasaran Rin terjawab, kedua pipinya sudah dipegang dengan kedua tangan Len yang cukup besar. Awalnya Rin kaget. Tapi, kekagetannya semakin menjadi, setelah Len menciumnya secara mendadak.

Rin hanya bisa menutup matanya, pipinya terasa memanas. Tapi, gejolak di dadanya terus memaksanya untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu.

Hanya sebentar kejadian itu berlangsung. Len langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rin secara perlahan. Len memandang Rin dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Terlihat jelas, kalau wajah Rin merah merona.

Len kembali terkekeh pelan. Rin hanya bisa memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi cemberut yang terlihat lucu di mata Len.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Len masih terkekeh, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Rin. Rin yang merasa dicuekin pun langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya. Kedua pipinya digembungkan dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

Len berhenti tertawa. Lalu tersenyum simpul. Hingga sebuah cengiran lebar terlukis di bibirnya. Rin masih menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Pertama, Len bilang kalau coklat buatannya pahit. Lalu, menertawakannya. Dan langsung menciumnya tanpa meminta izinnya. Sekarang, Len justru menertawakannya? Wajar saja kalau Rin kesal sekarang ini.

"Wajah cemberutmu lucu 'tahu."

Wajah Rin kembali memerah. Tapi, kali ini ekspresinya seperti marah. Mungkin, penyakit _ 'tsundere' _milik Rin kembali kambuh.

Rin memajukkan bibir bawahnya kesal. Beberapa ronaan merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Len tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memberikanku coklat. Jadi, kau menyukaiku 'kan?"

Rin terdiam sejenak. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Len yang melihat Rin mengangguk pun langsung tersenyum.

"Berarti kita pacaran."

* * *

Rin menguap lebar setelah ia berhasil terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Walaupun mimpinya indah, Rin lebih suka berada di dunia nyata. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah berhasil jadian dengan Len semalam. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Rin meregangkan otot-otot tangannya dan mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Sebenarnya, ia masih ingin berada di bawah selimut dan kembali tidur. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu mengingat kalau teman-temannya sedang menginap di rumahnya itu.

Ia segera bangun dari posisinya dan menyambar handuk serta sesetel pakaiannya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Tepatnya, ruang makan.

Ia sudah bisa melihat Miku dan yang lainnya sedang memakan sarapan mereka. Sepertinya, ia dilupakan.

"Kenapa aku tak dibangunkan?!" tanya Rin sembari menggebrak pelan meja makan.

"Habis. Kau tidurnya nyenyak 'sih. Aku gak tega banguninnya," jawab Len pelan.

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan beberapa garis merah di pipinya. Miku dan Luka terkikik geli. Sementara Gakupo dan Kaito hanya geleng-geleng.

Sepertinya, mereka akan segera _triple date_ setelah selesai sarapan pagi itu.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Gadis itu menyusuri lorong-lorong untuk mencapai kelasnya yang berada di paling pojok lorong. Gadis itu sempat mendengar beberapa cibiran dari beberapa siswa-siswi yang dilewatinya itu.

Ah, ia sudah kembali seperti biasa. Berperan sebagai seorang _nerd. _ Ia tak mau lagi berperan sebagai seorang idola, karena itu bukan dunianya.

Jadi, ia lebih memilih memakai kacamata tebalnya dan menguncir dua ke bawah rambut _honeyblonde_ pendeknya itu.

Gadis itu, Rin, menaruh tasnya di kursi kedua dari belakang kelas. Kursi di belakangnya masih kosong. Padahal, biasanya sudah ada Len di sana. Mungkin terlambat.

Tak lama setelah Rin duduk di kursinya. Dari luar kelas, terdengar berbagai teriakan para siswi yang meneriakan nama sang idola. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito, Gakupo dan Len?

Tapi, ada beberapa teriakan cemburu yang terdengar oleh telinga Rin. Mungkin, Luka dan Miku ada di sana dan sedang merangkul pasangannya masing-masing.

Dan tebakan Rin benar. Saat mereka memasuki kelas, terlihat Kaito dan Miku yang bergandengan tangan. Begitupun dengan Luka dan Gakupo. Len? Hanya berjalan mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Rin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Len setelah kejadian malam itu.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat tangan kanannya digenggam oleh tangan yang berukuran lebih besar dari tangannya itu. Sontak Rin menoleh dengan kaget. Dan ia mendapati Len yang duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum simpul.

Rin memerah seketika. Sementara para _fansgirl_ Len langsung teriak-teriak gak terima. Kenapa Idola sekolah mau dengan seorang _nerd _sekolah? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kenapa Idola yang begitu dipuja-puja lebih memilih seorang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya dalam hal penampilan. Si_ Nerd_ yang benar-benar jauh dari sang Idola yang jadi impian semuanya. Apa yang terjadi?

Rin mulai kikuk saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari _fans_ Len. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak marah, jika sang idola menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu seorang gadis yang jauh dari kata _standar_?

Gadis itu mulai berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Melihat tatapan tajam dari para _fans_ itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak.

Terakhir kali ia mendekati Len, ia berakhir dengan di_bully_ oleh _fans_ Len yang marah padanya. Rin selalu menghindari yang namanya masalah, termasuk _bullying_.

Karena itulah, Rin selalu berusaha untuk menjauhi Len. Walau kenyataannya, Len 'lah yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya. Jadi, salah siapa?

"Rin."

Rin langsung menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya itu. Pandangan Rin tak fokus. Kadang ia sedikit melirik ke arah _fans-fans fanatic_ itu dengan gelisah. Sebelum pandangannya kembali berpusat pada Len yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kau takut di_bullying_ 'ya?"

Rin terdiam. Ia ingin menggeleng. Ia tak mau melibatkan Len dengan masalah ini.

Tapi, Len sudah tahu pasti kalau Rin ketakutan dengan tatapan para _fans_-nya itu.

Len mendengus dengan cukup keras. Ia pun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menghadap Rin dan melepas kacamata yang dipakai Rin. Lalu, melepaskan ikatan rambut Rin.

Rin hanya memandang heran ke arah Len. Tapi, ia hanya menurut saja saat Len merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Dengan begini, kita sama. Tak ada yang di bawah _standar_. Kau sudah cocok menjadi pasanganku."

Setelah Len mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu. Para _fans_nya pun berteriak kecewa karena tak berhasil mendapatkan hati idolanya.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **Yatta! Fic edisi Valentine selesai! Oh ya, saya 'kan lagi TO. Kenapa publish fic 'ya? Ah sudahlah, anggap saja refreshing… Oke, terima kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca dan meriview. Saran dan kritik diterima. :D


End file.
